Innocence
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Foi ele que devolveu a inocência dela. :: NaruSaku com insinuações de SasuSaku :: ONE-SHOT ::


Essa fic eu fiz lá na minha sala de aula na aula de matemática( calma gente... eu

naum precisei prestar atenção na professora, pois era aula livre XD) ai... como todo mundo tava conversando e me deixaram de canto ( ÇÇ) eu fiquei meio que

ispirada... mais a idéia para escrever eu naum tinha (¬¬') então vi minha colega de

sala também no canto, mais não porque ela queria... ela estava com ciúmes de uma outra colega que estava ao lado de seu "amor"... então me lembrei da Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata, e também lembrei de uma música da Avril que eu me apaixovei de primeira ouvida ( 8D) **Avril Lavigne – Innocence**, altamente recomendado para pessoas sensíveis como eu ( ¬¬' O LOCO MEU!!! XD)... mais chega dei inrolação e vamos a fic \Ò.ó/

Música original – _**lá lá lá...**_

Tradução - **lá lá lá...**

Pensamentos dela – lá lá lá... ¬¬'

_**Innocence - Inocência**_

Inocência, sentimento que eu não queria ter, não queria sentir, muito menos viver com ela... Por que eu sou tão inocente a ponto de acreditar em você? Acreditar que você voltaria para mim, trazendo de volta duas coisas que eu vivia por elas: meu coração... e minha inocência de criança...

_**Waking up I see that everything is ok**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so great**_

_**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**_

_**I think about the little things that make life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

**Acordando eu vejo que tudo está bem**

**A primeira vez que em minha vida o agora é assim**

**grande**

**Voltando para baixo Eu olho ao redor e eu estou**

**espantada**

**Eu penso bastante nas coisas pequenas isso faz a vida**

**grande**

**Eu não mudo nada sobre ela**

**Este é o melhor sentimento**

Por sua causa, minha vida desmoronou, minha alma ruiu... eu fiquei sem chão, carinho, afeto. Por que fez isso comigo? Aquele momento... foi perfeito, único, você me fez acreditar que você voltaria, que ficaria comigo, por que me abandonou? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Se fiz... deixa-me consertar! Eu só quero te ver sorrindo...

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need**_

_**you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

**Esta inocência é brilhante**

**Eu espero que permaneça**

**Este momento é perfeito**

**por favor não vá embora, Eu preciso disso agora **

**E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você**

Senti-me fraca, suja... irritante, como você mesmo me chamava...eu não poderia ter deixado você ir, senti minha alma perfurada, meu coração dilacerado, como se uma kunai a tivesse perfurado... tentei ser forte, tentei seguir em frente... minha mente estava no presente, mais meu coração no passado ...

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**_

_**Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**_

_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

**Eu encontrei um lugar seguro sem um único buraco**

**A primeira vez em minha vida e agora está assim**

**desobstruído**

**A sensação de estar calma eu pertenço**

**Eu sou feliz aqui**

**É assim forte e agora eu me deixo sincera**

**Eu não mudaria nada sobre a minha vida**

**Este é o melhor sentimento **

Estou sentada no mesmo banco que a 8 anos você me deixou desacordada, mesmo dormindo, estava chorando por dentro... você não se preocupou comigo... não se preocupou com seus amigos, praticamente cego pela vingança, você não pensou no seu futuro... e agora?

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need**_

_**you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

**Esta inocência é brilhante**

**Eu espero que permaneça**

**Este momento é perfeito**

**por favor não vá embora, Eu preciso disso agora **

**E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você**

Mais encontrei alguém, que sempre esteve do meu lado... Mostrou-me o que e ser forte de verdade... Ensinou-me, de novo, o que e viver, e ele me ama como eu sou, mesmo sabendo que meu coração pertence a outro, mesmo sabendo que meu amor por você não acabou... eu sei que você está com outra pessoa... mais eu mudei... mesmo sem você... ele me trousse de volta... minha inocência...

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

**É um estado de alegria que você pensa que está**

**sonhando**

**É uma felicidade no interior que você está sentindo**

**É assim tão lindo que te faz querer gritar**

Você, que viu o meu sofrimento, você... que me resgatou do fundo do poço... mesmo sabendo que eu amo outro... você me ama... Aguarda-me, agora eu decidi... esse momento e perfeito, perfeito para te esquecer... para sempre...hoje... e o último dia que eu vou derramar lágrimas por você...

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

**É um estado de alegria que você pensa que está**

**sonhando**

**É uma felicidade no interior que você está sentindo**

**É assim tão lindo que te faz querer gritar**

_**It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry**_

**É assim tão lindo que te faz querer gritar**

Naruto...Obrigada... por me devolver a paz... por me dar carinho, por me devolver à vida, e o mais importante...

_**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away**_

_**Cause I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

**Esta inocência é brilhante**

**que te faz querer gritar**

**Esta inocência é brilhante**

**por favor não vá embora, Por que eu preciso disso**

**agora **

**E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você**

Minha inocência...

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need**_

_**you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

**Esta inocência é brilhante**

**Eu espero que permaneça**

**Este momento é perfeito**

**por favor não vá embora, Eu preciso disso agora **

**E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você**

_**...+ OWARI +...**_

BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Minha primeira songfic n.n

Espero que gostem , fiz com muito carinho!!! XD

Reviews minna !!! plix !!!

Kissus e ja ne/o/


End file.
